In Heaven
by Tsun-sama
Summary: Sasuke lost Hinata over revenge the day he left Konoha. After his return, Sasuke still mourns for her death, but was given a second chance by a mysterious child. Long One-shot


I was about to start a new chapter for "my Tsundere boyfriend" but found this oneshot that has been lying in my folder for quite some time OwO it's a bit long for a oneshot though :P

JYJ's song "In Heaven" inspired me to write this fic, (when I bought the CD when it came out, loooonnngggg time ago) please check the song out if you have the chance to! It's such a beautiful song! (and watch the full PV if you can!)

It's a bit "wtf" but I hope it doesn't confuse the heck out of you too much xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: There will be some OOC (how OOC of me to write OOC Sasuke to this extent) and quite badly written.

Enjoy!

* * *

He promised her, but he broke it like the others.

Never once did she forget his promises, she continued to wait for him.

"S-Sasuke. P-Please, don't go." she pleaded him.

It was dark, her dead body laid there, lifeless in a puddle of blood shone under laminating moonlight.

He ignored her request and continued his journey, she wasn't worthy enough to explain to.

Everything was a huge mistake. He spent his days, regretting every moment of what he did. He had killed his brother he longed for, but if only he went as he promised instead, she wouldn't have died. She was killed a wanted ninja who broke through Konoha at night, she was unlucky to be there. Sasuke didn't shed any tears when he stood in front of her grave, others cried like the sun won't rise the next morning at her funeral. He was only with her because he felt it would be an advantage for him, regardless of her feelings. Her father felt the most at fault, he wished he had held her back when he felt unease, her sister blamed herself for not stopping her, she might have a chance of surviving if she did. But he was the only one to blame, everything was because of him. He fell in love with her after she was gone.

"Sasuke." Naruto shook him from daze, Sasuke was a jounin of Konoha, he was on petrol with Naruto today.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke brushed Naruto's arm away. He had her crying face on his mind, the night she asked him not to leave Konoha, to pursue power in order to kill Itachi. Sasuke _did_ run off with the sound ninjas for power, but he wasn't foolish enough to be controlled by Kabuto or Orochimaru. As soon as he gained enough power, he returned to Konoha with information about Orochimaru. Everyone welcomed Sasuke home like a hero, everyone but her, his Hinata.

"You look tired, maybe you should go home and rest, I'll take care of the rest." Naruto grew more matured after returning from his long time journey with Jiraiya.

"I'm fine, just stop talking." Sasuke's head was pulsing, he couldn't sleep last night from nightmares he had. They continued their patrol around the city, nothing much has changed, except for her existence he felt could never fill in.

"Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru, who has now grown to be just like Naruto was with his gang.  
"Oh! Konohamaru!" Naruto made his way to greet him like old times. Sasuke held back, he wouldn't want to be part of the clown party, the two ought to do something stupid in less than a minute. In a small alley, Sasuke saw two boys kicking at something, he saw someone crouching in defense. Quickly, he picked up the two boys.

"what are you guys doing? Bulling a girl?!" the two mischievous boys went frenzy, Sasuke lost his grip and dropped them, the two ran for their lives.

"Are you okay?" he crouched down to examine the injured girl, she had huge eyes, purple in color and pale skin. She had her brown wavy hair down, only decorated by a headband. She shook her head.

"Don't get in trouble again, okay?" Sasuke stood back up to return to his patrol.

"Excuse me, mister. You dropped something." she pulled Sasuke's vest, she held out something to Sasuke. He flipped it over to revealed a picture. A picture he took with Hinata, everyone who graduated form the academy had a picture each with everyone, Sasuke was forced into this, so was Hinata. The guys pushed her towards Sasuke to take a picture. Both of them looked surprised for their photo to be taken.

"Thanks."

"Mister, if you have a wish, what would you wish for?" the girl asked out of the blue. Sasuke was confused, but thought thoroughly.

"I wish Hinata's alive." he mumbled with a hint of hope, not a single jutsu in this would could bring you back in time, not even the genius Orochimaru dared to challenge time itself.

"By the way, where did you get this-" the girl was gone, Sasuke searched around, but she was no where to be found.

"Hey, Sasuke. Who do you think looks better?" Naruto transformed into one of his erotic girls, Sasuek assume Konohamaru was the other naked lady covered with smoke. Speechless, Sasuke just walked away.

Exactly 8 o'clock the next morning, Sasuke's alarm rang. He was tired, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Sasuke hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. A bell rang just as he was about to slumber.

"Argh, who is it?!" Sasuke pulled dragged his legs to the front door, the bell wouldn't stop ringing.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, still half asleep, he opened the door.

"G-Good morning." she smiled ever so bright as the sun. Sasuke blinked once, and once again, widening them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, right on front of him, stood Hinata.

"Y-y-y-you-?" he was out of words, nothing could describe what he was feeling now.

"I-I don't know what you're trying to say, Sasuke." Hinata entered his apartment shyly.

"I-I bought some fresh tomatoes from the market this morning." she gently placed the tomatoes into the fridge. Sasuke was still in a state of shock, he couldn't believe it, his wish had been granted. Sasuke noticed his surroundings were a little different, the new shelf he bought a few weeks ago wasn't there, but was replaced by scrolls. There was a calendar next to him, it dated back three years into the past, before the chuunin exam, before her death. Over whelmed, Sasuke ran to the kitchen where Hinata was and pulled her close to him from the back.

"S-Sasuke?!" Hinata dropped a tomato on the floor, she didn't expect this from him. Sasuke didn't say a word either, he was just happy he could touch her again. God has given him another chance.

Sasuke completely changed, he did things he wouldn't imagine he would doing. When Hinata was with Sasuke before her death, she wasn't allowed to walk next to him, Sasuke doesn't want people to know they were together, he was too proud.

Hinata walked on a steady pace behind Sasuke, to avoid suspicious like he wanted, Sasuke stopped his footsteps, he held his hand out and grabbed onto Hinata's. Hinata looked at him, astonished. Sasuke was trying to hide his blush from her. Everyone on the streets too were surprised, they were staring at Sasuke and Hinata with disbelief, _the _Uchiha Sasuke's holding hands with a girl?! No one would believe him.

"S-Sasuke, I-I think we're making a huge scene here. Maybe we should-" Hinata tried to break free from his grasp, Sasuke wasn't going to risk another second from her, he held her even tighter than before.

"I want everyone to know you're with me." he said.

_I'm never letting go of your hand._

It was a dinner date Sasuke promised her. Sasuke remembered he passed out from training on their dinner date, and Hinata waited at home, meals ready for Sasuke. She waited and waited for hours, Sasuke did not return until the next morning, and what was his excuse? He needed to take advantage of time for training, but Hinata just smiled and said she understood his situation.

Hinata waited alone again, Sasuke told her to wait for him while he was on his way back. Hinata was about to loose all hope, why should she believe him? After all, she should have expected this. Sasuke returned to his apartment, he had a huge grin on his face. Hinata just gave him a small smile in return, at least he came, she thought.

"I-I'll heat up the meals." Hinata got up from her seat, she reached over to collect Sasuke's plate, he stopped her with one arm on her wrist.

"In a moment, I want you to see something." his hand still attached to Hinata's wrist, he lead her towards the window. He pulled the curtains apart to revealed a diamond night sky.

"W-Who knew the n-night can be so beautiful." Hinata opened the window.

"Hinata." Sasuke held onto her other hand. Hinata was about to ask him what he wanted, but was interrupted by the loud boom outside. She looked out, fireworks bloomed everywhere, it was magical. Hinata stared at them in awe.

"Each fire work is equivalent to the number of times I stood you up, please forgive me." Sasuke asked, no, he _begged _for forgiveness from Hinata, the weak Hyuuga Sasuke always thought she was. Hinata cried, she was too happy for words, nothing could get any better than this.

_I'll show you how much appreciate you._

Sasuke remembered that day very clear, tomorrow was the day Hinata's body was found, the day he left her in exchange for Itachi's death. He swore he won't make the same mistake again. Sasuke had planned before hand, he was going to bring her to the the mountain hot springs, away from haunting memories. He told Hinata they would go together, and she was to wait for him at home, he needed to summit a report on his previous mission. It didn't take long for Hinata to arrive at Sasuke's apartment, she was packed and looking forward to their trip. She was glad Sasuke moved forward from his hatred, she couldn't be happier for him.

"T-That reminds me, I have to buy something for the trip." Hinata was too joyous. It wouldn't take too long to buy something from the convenient store.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Kakashi received Sasuke's copy, Sasuke, who rarely smile in front of strangers gave Kakashi a smile, not a smirk or grin, but a full smile. Kakashi knew better to burst his bubbles.

"By the way, the Hokage had received a message from the other countries, a wanted rouge ninja is on his way to Konoha, you should hurry home." Sasuke remembered, a rouge ninja. Hinata was killed by him/her.

"Ya. Kakashi, I need to go now." Sasuke was insecure, he quickly ran back home to Hinata.

"Ne, Mister." half way, the same girl stood in the middle of the road.

"Look, there's a wanted ninja here, you should go home, now." Sasuke warned her.

"_You may be given a chance to change your past, but you won't be able to change her fate."_

Sasuke turned back, she was gone again. He understood every word she said, he hurried home with every step he took, he prayed for Hinata's safety. Sasuke was just down stairs of his apartment, his lights weren't turned on, something's wrong, she should be in his apartment by now. Sasuke looked around again, another place he would most likely to find Hinata, would be the exact same place she was found dead. No, it's too taboo, but what choice does he have? A rouge ninja is out there somewhere.

"Hinata!" he called out her name, every echo made him nervous, his heart was telling him to prepare for the worse.

"Hinata!" he yelled out for the last time. There was still no reply. The street of Konoha became colder, empty and cold.

"Thank you, come again." Hinata exited, she held a bag full of snacks and essentials. Sasuke could finally let out a relief, seeing Hinata safe was enough. Something still doesn't feel right, Sasuke sensed he was being watched. A dark shadow was from behind a fence, someone was there, hiding.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out to her name again, she looked up. The dark shadow pounced towards them, Sasuke dashed towards her, he pushed her along with him aside, the shadow flew past them. It was him, dressed in a normal v neck and trousers, he looked plain yet, emitting a dangerous aura.

"Run!" Sasuke pulled Hinata with him, the ninja threw shurikens at them that barely missed, he chased after them. Sasuke and Hinata ran as far as they could, they were lost enough in the darkness to even find their way to Kakashi's house.

"Ah!" a kunai managed to hit Hinata's hip, she collapse forwards, dragging Sasuke down with her. Sasuke tried to help her up, but the wound was too deep. Quiet steps crept up to them, he appeared from the dark night. Sasuke was trembling, he wished he was his older self, he was much stronger when he's older. The ninja pulled out a katana from his back. Sasuke pulled out his Kunai, he stood in front of Hinata. Sasuke's still a genin, his chakra level couldn't even be compared to his older-self, with all the techniques he learned, his current body wouldn't be able to perform them. He useless now, there's not a single chance for both of them to survive this.

"_At least...we'll be together." _Sasuke gave a final smile before everything ended.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this fic was so cheesy and the characters were so OOC (especially Sasuke) it ended tragically.


End file.
